My Hero Tapes!
by GrimmBear
Summary: When the Principle of U.A gives a box of mysterious tapes he found that circled around 1-A's favorite greenette, they are tasked with watching said tapes along with a few others who may wish to see as well. (Rated M For future lemons) (Plus Izuku X Harem)
1. Introduction and City Fight

**This is my own take on a My Hero Academia fic, will be using sources from other movies, games and obviously with permissions maybe some parts from other fics, and some own stories by me or some friends. First it'll start with Class 1-A, Aizawa and All Might but more will be added. And if anyone has any suggestions on what they'll react to I'll try my best to do em. I'll also be telling what the source of said tape is on after the chapter, and who recommended it if anyone did. Thanks and hope you enjoy it all!**

* * *

At the school of U.A another day was passing by. With students getting into their classes and homeroom teachers meeting with said students. Inside a certain class though, someone namely was missing. "Hmm I wonder where Midoriya is." A brown-haired girl with pink circles on her cheeks thought as she sat in her seat. Another student that sat in front of her with a tall frame and glasses turned to her.

"Is something bothering you Uraraka?" He asked as he too was wondering where the green haired student was and noticed the look Ochako had on her face when she was worried about someone. That someone being Izuku.

"Oh, Ilda no its fine. I'm just wondering where's Deku." She said using his nickname. Then from the door entered two adults. Firs was a tall man with a scar on his cheek and long messy black hair, followed by another man but was much skinnier and sickly-looking man with blonde hair who held a box.

"I'm telling you; we shouldn't cancel classes just for some tapes that could easily be a prank." Toshinori, the blonde man said to the other who shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty ironic considering its all about the problem child, I thought you of all people would want to see the ones labeled for everyone." The taller man, Aizawa said to the former number one hero.

"I just think this might be a private matter for Young Midoriya." He said as Ochako heard his name being called. Seeing as Toshinori, also known as All Might was close to Izuku. She soon walked over to him and tapped his shoulder softly. "Ah Yes Young Uraraka?" he asked as he turned his attention to her.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask, do you know where Deku Could be?" She asked as Aizawa looked and took the box from All Might.

"Oh, Young Midoriya is on a little vacation at the moment, after what he's been through, we came to an agreement with the principle for him to be gone for the week." He answered her question as Aizawa went to the front and placed down the box which caught everyone's attention.

"Now I'm sure your all wondering what this is." He said as he opened it and took out a black tape. "As per request from our principal, were supposed to watch these tapes for the week. Since your mostly far ahead of other students you've been given the opportunity to watch some tapes that revolve around a certain student. If you wish to leave... Well consider getting more schoolwork then." He stated a bit bluntly since apparently he and All Might had to watch these as well, but he could use this as an excuse to sleep through it."

"So, they're like movies?" Kirishima said raising his hand.

"Oh, I hope I'm in some of them!" Mina exclaimed exited and shaking in her seats. The rest of the class started to talk and murmur about who it could revolve around until a cough caught their attention.

"I believe we should get started then." Aizawa said as he brought a tv in, put the tape in and pressed play as the video started.

Meanwhile

Izuku was currently leaning his head against the glass window in the airplane seat. Looking out as it flew through the sky and over the ocean. "Gosh I hope this isn't too expensive. I know All Might's super rich, but I never thought he'd get us a vacation like this." He muttered thinking of how much trouble he might've been causing by accepting this as Eri was sitting with his mother in the private luxury plane. She laughed a bit as the one horned girl was currently watching some in flight cartoons while munching on some apple slices.

"Its alright Izuku, Mr. Yagi offered you this trip, and besides I believe you deserve it for all you've done." His mother said as Izuku looked at her with a soft smile. He was glad he could take his mom and Eri to this trip as well. He was allowed two others to come with and offered them the trip. His mother objected thinking that it would be better if he went with one of his friends. But after telling her how much he made her worry over him; it was the least he could do.

With Eri he made sure she was okay with going, telling her about the pro's and cons. If she didn't want to go, she could still stay at U.A with Mirio as well. Its apparent that she chose to go with the greenette.

"I-I know, its just. I'm wondering what the others are doing at school." He said as he did accidentally forget to message Uraraka and Ilda about his trip. Mostly because it was an on the fly thing that All Might had. Albeit he would've appreciated if his mentor gave him a day's advance on the trip to properly prepare. 'Still, an island resort doesn't sound so bad.' He thought before he heard the heartwarming sounds of Eri laughing along with Inko who was watching the cartoons with the white-haired girl. He smiled and leaned his head against the cushions to relax, he did make the right choice.

-Back at U.A-

The class watched the tape and got a bit exited over who it would be about, with only All Might and Aizawa knowing who it really was about.

**Outside of a large laboratory explosions and shockwaves were heard from inside and after a few moments some muffled noises were heard from inside.**

"So, there's a fight going on then? Awesome!" Kirishima said exited to see an epic fight as were the other male students.

**CRASH!**

**Then suddenly Izuku, wearing his hero suit is running through a window, holding a girl in his arms. Said girl had white hair, red pupiled eyes and a small horn on the left side of her forehead. He started running through the empty city with his body glowing with sparks of electricity around him before a blast of fire hit him from behind. "GAH!" His back arched in pain as he jumped to an alley groaning as he set the girl down. **

"IZUKU/DEKU/YOUNG MIDORIYA!?" Were some of the surprised yells when they all saw the resident cinnamon role burst out of the window holding who they knew as Eri.

"Wait so all of these are about Deku then?" Bakugou said now a bit pissed since it wasn't him. But if it was Deku fighting maybe he'd get to see what he was capable of.

"What is Midoriya thinking, bringing Eri into danger like that!?" Ilda said out loud and was more worried about the child, but also for Izuku. The blast he took looked real painful.

**"Wait here E-RI!" He groaned out as the large High End Nomu tackled him from behind. They both hit the ground as he started to get up. "HIDE ERI!" Izuku yelled as he punched the Nomu in the head and was going to jump into the air before getting tackled. "Gah!" he fell but stood back up and grabbed a metal pole, using full cowl he managed to rip it from the ground and hit the High End Nomu's side before slamming it down on his head. **

"He's fighting those things that were at the first villain attack here!?" Mineta said recalling how terrifying they were, even able to take one of Izuku's punches which back then were devastating.

"Now hold on, this one looks different from that one." Momo said, trying to deduce if the hero on screen was going to be alright by the end. But seeing as he was busy fighting the Nomu and keeping Eri safe, it was hard to know if he was going to win or not.

"Aizawa." All might said as the homeroom teacher nodded seeing the Nomu that pounced Izuku, it looked similar to the one that fought Endevour and Hawks. Only bulkier and didn't have wings.

**"Damn, monstrous. Waste of life!" He insulted it as he punched the High End Nomu's side and dodged a hit before sending another overhead punch to the its head. "Quirked abomination!" The emerald hero yelled as the special Nomu was slowly getting beaten.**

"Damn beating the hell out of him and instuling him. So manly!" Kirishima said, liking how izuku was holding his own against the High End Nomu.

"Izuku doesn't seem to be using his quirk for quick single strikes." Ojiro noticed as Izuku's fighting style in this was more refined and skilled.

"Yeah this does seem a bit different from out Deku." Ochako said as Aizawa read the back of the box for that tape.

"Apparently its due to the fact that a few heroes and people have been used to make Nomu, and izuku doesn't really appreciate innocents getting used for such a purpose." He read it over more and his eyes trailed over a few lines at the end and sighed in some sort of relief that no one noticed.

"Still, his insults are better than Bakugou's." Kaminari suddenly said as the explosive user turned to him.

"The fuck did you say sparky!?" He yelled as Seri caught on.

"Yeah doesn't even need to swear to make an insult count." He said as Bakugou felt a vein appear on his forehead. "That or scream it out at the top of his lungs."

"THAT'S IT COME HERE TAPE FACE!" He yelled jumping at Sero until he was restrained and put back on his seat by Aizawa who gave them both a glare for good measure.

**"Nomu!" The high end yelled and from the alley Eri hid in she gasped as she ran out while a Nomu with wings flying towards her. It roared out and followed her, but she ducked down as it missed its grab. Then from a building a bulky large Nomu with a beak fell and pushed through a few traffic poles like they were sticks.**

"Aw what? Calling for back up? That's not manly at all." Kirishima said as two on one he could understand, but three? That was just unfair.

All Might felt his heart racing a bit when he saw the large bulky nomu, it looked like the one he fought at the USJ. Though noticing its eyes were gone and its upper body was much bulkier it coudlve been a different. Still that one with a Winged Nomu couldn't be messed around with.

"OH NO ERI!" Mina said as Momo gasped at seeing the little girl running for her life away from the abomination.

**They chased after Eri with the High end leading before Izuku came and tackled him down and grabbed a kick that was sent to him. He slammed his elbow down on his knee as a snap was heard and pushed him away as the other Winged Nomu flew to try and get Eri but Izuku grabbed its leg and punched its face. The Nomu had bone spikes shooting from its wrist flailing around as Izuku flipped him over and sent a strong kick to its face.**

"Damn so he has to fight two of them and protect the kid? That'd be too much for me." Kaminari said as some others agreed. Fighting the High End one and protecting Eri would've been extremely difficult, but three and protecting her would've been impossible for most of them.

"Wow Izuku's really taking names here!" Tooru said as they watched him beat up two of the Nomu and lifting the Winged Nomu.

**"SMASH!" He sent it flying forward in slow motion before hitting the ground groaning in pain.**

Todoroki looked at the screen then back at All Might before smirking slightly at the similarities even in this video.

Meanwhile back up consisting of Ilda, Mina, Momo and Sero ran and swung towards to help Izuku.

"Hey look its us!" Mina said as she watched herself and the others run through the city to get to him.

"Why are we so far away? We should've stuck together." Momo said crossing her arms in mild annoyance. She didn't want Izuku to get too hurt from fighting the Nomu.

"I should be there to help him by now." Ilda said internally yelling at his other self to run faster.

**Eri ran behind an overturned car as the High End Nomu spoke up. "The master needs to live longer to continue his plans! The girl can give him more time!" he said as Izuku groaned and held his arms together and slammed them against the High End Nomu's chin sending him back. He was then hit by the flying Nomu's hit before his head was grabbed by the large Nomu's hand. He sent a full cowl elbow into the beaked Nomu's face breaking a few teeth before a strong punch was sent to his sides with a few cracks being heard. Meaning some ribs were broken. He was then hit by the Flying Nomu again in the shoulder and tried to backhand it, but his wrist was grabbed and several bone spikes were shot at his chest as he blocked a bladed arm hit but was punched from behind as the High End Nomu grabbed his head from behind and threw Izuku over his shoulder.**

"Good god." Shouji said, as the others watched Izuku getting completely brutalized. Some covering their eyes like Ochako while others were getting pissed that their other selves weren't there to support him yet.

'This is painful to watch.' All might thought as he saw the three Nomu coordinating a bit to hit Izuku's blind spots and keep him on the fence despite his best efforts to defend against them. 'Wait, master. That couldn't mean him can it?' He thought as he watched the film more.

"What do they need Eri for? To help some guy live longer?" Jirou said as she couldn't help but notice Izuku's costume starting to rip and tear. Though through her observations everyone in the classroom cringed as they heard the beaked nomu breaking a few of izuku's ribs while others flinched as the other shot bone spikes into him.

"Fuck this is brutal." Bakugou said as the others looked at him in surprise. Too brutal for him too?

**"Agh!" He let out a grunt and fell onto all fours and was starting to get up, but as he did the High End Nomu spun and used that momentum to send a strong powerful kick right at Izuku's head. Everything went slow motion as his face guard was shattered by said hit, with only half hanging together and he let out a deep groan of pain.**

"IZUKU!" A few yells were heard as they saw their friend getting kicked in the face. It was clear these Nomu weren't holding back. Many winced as they saw Izuku's mask break and half of it shattering, especially All Might since he knew what the mask represented, it was supposed to be like his smile when he was in his buff form.

**"IZUKU!" Eri yelled looking from a distance as Izuku was recomposing himself but was still disoriented from the kick. He was shoulder bashed by the flying Nomu and several bone spikes hit at his arms and legs a bit, he blocked it poorly and was backhanded by the High End Nomu.**

"Theyre just wailing on him now! This aint fair!" Kirishima said as Ochako had her head down, unable to watch her friend getting brutalized like this.

"Sometimes fighting as a hero isn't always going to be fair." Aizawa suddenly said as he recalled his fight with Tomura, and the Nomu as well. He had to protect his students in the process, but this was borderline torture.

**He stumbled back and looked at them just as the special Nomu aimed his arm at Izuku and another blast of fire was shot at him in the chest. Burning at Izuku's costume and sending him flying over the car and in front of Eri, battered and bruised. He rolled on his side groaning and slowly sat up before spitting out a tooth that had come out from the hit. "Pta!"**

Bakugou and Todorki flinched when they saw the fire blast that had sent Izuku flying. The others were watching or not watching in ochako's case in anticipation to see if Izuku could possibly turn this around.

**"Pitiful, fighting for others instead of yourself." The High End Nomu said as he walked towards him, while Eri looked at Izuku with tears in her eyes starting to form.**

"How could he say that." Tokayami said irritated that the Nomu looked down upon his friend's heroic nature.

The others watched, some with churned hearts as they saw the cute girl getting ready to cry.

**"G-get up. Get up!" She pleaded as Izuku heard the special Nomu speak to him and furrowed his brows and got angry. **

"Come on Midoriya you can do it." Asui said quietly as the others also hoped he would get up.

"You know, some scared moments aside, I don't think I've ever seen Midoriya angry like that." Kaminari said as he would notice Izuku would have a more determined face than mad.

**"I'll never stop fighting for her. For them!" Then suddenly black tendrils came from his hands and he turned to swing his arms at the High End Nomu, forcing the monster to block and go at the defensive. "Ill take you all on!" Eri hid behind the car shaking as the sound of battle continued.**

"OH shit! Look it's that other quirk Midoriya has!" Satou said as the others saw it too. Though it seemed more refined and powerful than what he has now.

'So that's what it'll look like.' All Might thought as he saw the quirk one of One for All's previous users had being used by Izuku.

"He's still going to take all thee of them on?! That's insane and awesome at the same time!" Kirishima said pumping his fist as he saw the Izuku on the screen looking ready to end this fight.

**The green themed hero wrapped one black whip around the flying Noumu's wing before launching it back and sent the other whip at the larger noumu's back then around its arm just as it was trying to back hand him. Gripping the tendrils, Deku yelled out and pulled before the Nomu's arm was suddenly severed and he sent the large limb at the High End's face, causing him to miss his next fire blast.**

"OUCH!"

"Holy shit." Kaminari said as Kouda held his mouth and resisted the urge to throw up.

"Damn that's metal." Jirou said flinching like the others as they saw Izuku ripping the Nomu's arm off. This much brutality and force only meant that Izuku in the video wasn't messing around.

'Has he been holding back?' All Might thought as he saw such a powerful foe getting an arm torn off by his successor. He knew how strong All for One could be, having had to hold back at times so he wouldn't accidentally kill any villains he was fighting unless they were serious fights, or he knew they could take the hits.

**He ran at the flying Nomu punching it in the face down before turning and swinging the black whip up at the larger Nomu's fist, ripping away at some fingers. He jumped over and around the Winged Nomu's back making it shoot bone spikes, one of which hit the one-armed Nomu's knee making it groan in pain. **

"Now hes turning this fight around! Awesome!" Kirishima and some others cheered Izuku in the screen on as he was using the nomu's quirks against one another while taking a few others down.

"I knew he could do it." Ochako said as she had her own little cheer for her friend and they kept watching, waiting for the inevitable defeat of said monsters.

**Izuku grabbed both of the Winged Nomu's wrists before headbutting him down and turned to the High End Nomu and quickly wrapped one of his whips around the monsters incoming leg and pulled away before sending two strong punches at its side and back shoulder, dislocating its arm before punching its face down and clenching both fists together and hit it in the chin sending the High End Nomu flying back. "GAH!"**

"hah yeah show em Midoriya!" They were really enjoying the fight now, as it was turning one sided for the Nomu who were getting beaten now with the leader literally out of the picture.

**The flying Nomu walked over to Izuku and sent a strong punch to him but his arm was grabbed while the large weakened Nomu lumbered behind it. Izuku then held the Winged Nomu's arm apart before sending a strong chop down with his quirk, severing it off. The Winged Nomu shrieked in pain before it was hit in the face by its own arm.**

"Hah! He's beating it with its own arm!" Sero said, as he ignored the brutality of the situation, knowing izuku was going to win like the others.

** Izuku saw the other tall Nomu raising its remaining arm up ready to punch him. He let out a yell and jumped up at the hulking beast before any punch was sent. Deku climbed up, black whip coming from both arms as one tendril wrapped around the Nomu's upper beak and the other around the lower. The Nomu shook around letting out groans of fear. "No DeKu PlEaSe!"**

"Now that's disturbing." Jirou pointed out as the beaked nomu was speaking.

"Wait a minute whats he doi-" All Might and Aizawa's eyes went wide like the others did the same.

**"HRRAAAGH!" **

"Hes not going to-"

**"NOOOOOO!" Then the top and bottom beak were pulled at separate directions as Izuku ripped the Nomu's face in half with all his force. His forearms started to bleed, and his hands did as well. He stood on its back, arms spread before he wrapped one around the dead Nomu's neck and jumped down, pulling its limp body as it fell onto the ground.**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Someone in the class said, the others looking as Izuku, the classroom cinnamon roll just tore a nomu's face in half. This time Kouda ran over to a trashcan and threw up in it. All might cough out some blood in shock, not being able to process how brutal that image was and the fact that it was his usually shy and muttering successor.

'I need to help him control that quirk.' Both teachers thought in tandem as they saw the damage Black Whip can do at full power. Though seeing as this was a fight to the death, they understood why Izuku killed the nomu, but didn't expect it to be so brutal.

"Piece of garbage." He stumbled forward and started to look for the girl he was protecting. Tired, injured and distracted Izuku called out to her. "Eri? Eri! Where are you!?" Then suddenly an arm grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Oh, right he needs to find Eri!" Ochako said as the others changed their worry to the missing girl. Tokayami noticed something else.

"Wait where's the lead-"

**RRIIIIIP!**

**Then suddenly Izuku screamed in absolute pain as a large jagged curved sword made of bone cut right through his chest. "GUAAAGH NOO!" The High End Nomu was behind him, raising Izuku up with one arm, where the bone sword came from. Izuku kicked and grabbed at the sword with his hands while fruitlessly trying to get free. Crimson blood covered the weapon and most of his chest.**

Everyone stared at the scene shocked. All except Aizawa who still flinched at the gruesome sight. Ochako had tears brimming at her eyes as she covered her mouth in horror. Some even looked away from the sight of their friend/classmate getting impaled. And seeing that he was still alive and trying to get free made it even more painful for those who were still watching.

**"Your so weak." The High End Nomu said and just before it couldn't get any worse it did. The sound of heat revving up was heard and Izuku's chest exploded with a blast of from the special Nomu's arm. As fire shot out from Izuku's chest he went limp**.

Those who were watching wished they could've looked away as the final blow had been shot. Those who were looking away flinched as they heard the fire blast. Todoroki held his left arm while Bakugou clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The others were enraged at the words the Nomu said to their friend as well, wanting nothing more than to destroy it, All Might included.

**"Gaaaugh!" he groaned out as his arms fell to his side. Eri stared at the sight in complete and utter horror as the monster that killed Izuku pulled its blade out from his back and let him fall onto the ground. "Eri…" He managed to say as he was falling in slow motion. "Run… Run..." He said as he laid on his back and the life from his eyes faded while looking at her. And no matter how much she wanted to stay she followed Izuku's last order and ran towards the other heroes who came at the scene too late. Tears dripping from her chin as her hero had just died. **

The screen cut to black letting them know the video was done.

"Wait that's it?" Kirishima exclaimed as he looked back at Aizawa, his eyes looking like they had tears but were held back. "He just dies? Just like that?" he said getting mad that Izuku on the screen was done in by a sneak attack.

"Look, what really happened is that these didn't happen here, Midoriya is still alive and well on vacation alright." Aizawa said trying to calm the class down, though Ochako seemed to have been trying to keep herself together at the moment he sighed and went over to the box and looked for a more lighthearted tape to calm them down. At least they all knew that the tapes never actually happened. Right?

* * *

Reference:Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen-Forest fight


	2. A Future?

**Here's another chapter with plenty of shipteases here and there. A bit shorter and this reaction is based off of an idea ive had that could become its own story. If not well i could go back to it for future reactions as well. Always taking and checking reviews and im happy i got 12! Thanks you guys! Gonna respond to a few here**

**jocoleman2017: For last reaction i thought about it, but it wouldnt make much sense if they were robots. These reactions are more based in the MHA universe as an AU.**

**Crimson422Typhoon:Good idea, but last one had Izuku dying so imma be off of the chaotic angst for a few chapters, but i think ill do that.**

**Whitetiger789 & TheDekuWhoLaughs: Problem with those ideas is i believe i had to chose one iteration of Joker for Izuku to would be and there are so many to chose from. If i do more than one version i think it'll just get confusing.**

**Write n wrong:A pokemon reaction sounds very interesting yeah, ill give it a thought. Sadly i haven't really seen or played any Monster Hunter World, apologies.**

**Officer Gato:Havent seen that fight, but since its just a fight i guess ill just see it and chose who is who thanks!**

* * *

After recently seeing that epic fight with a sad ending, Aizawa decided to get a more lighthearted tape, he was surprised by how many there were and there were even some categorized as well. The villain AU ones did catch him off guard a bit. He picked up a different one and put it in for the slightly traumatized class to see.

**At a quiet house in the middle of the woods. The sound of a piano was heard, inside a much older and beautiful Momo was there, playing said piano. Her eyes closed and her fingers dancing on each key as the fine peaceful song was heard throughout the house.**

"OH! Look its Momo!" Mina said as the girl herself was surprised to see herself in the video.

"Wow she grew up hot." Kaminari said as Mineta fully agreed before two ear jacks stabbed their heads a bit.

"Just stay quiet and enjoy the video." Jirou said not wanting to hear either of them oogling her friend while Momo nodded to her thankfully.

**"Mommy mommy!" The sound of a child running over to her made her pause as she smiled and turned to see the five-year-old boy. With black curly and messy hair and cute freckles on his creamy white skin his brown eyes made it clear who were his parents. "Irino and I made a big dirt tower!" he said while showing his dirty small hands. Momo had a bit of a stern look as she picked him up.**

**"Awww he's adorable!" Mina said as she looked at the boy and noticed the similarities between him and Momo and a certain greenette. "Oh my god! Mo-" She was paused by Momo who was currently blushing up a storm while some others in the class awed at how cute the child was.**

'Deku. And Momo.' That thought came into Ochako's head as she realized the implications of this and started to worry just a little bit.

**"What have I told you Moko, it's Me and Irino." She said with a calm scolding tone that made him blush at his mistake. "So, this dirt tower. How bit is it?" She asked as she started walking to the back door. **

"Moko and Irino. Makes sense I guess." Tokayami said when he thought about the names he had.

"Pfff that's so like Momo to scold the small little things." Jirou said as Momo looked slightly offended but didn't deny it as well.

**"It's about this tall!" He said moving his hand up to his head. She walked out and then saw an adorable four year old girl with a pale and a toy shovel making small dirt castles, her green eyes looked over as her flowing green hair was a bit messy with curls at the end waved around as she stood up and went over to Momo.**

"He's too adorable. Can't handle it." Mina said pretending to struggle against the cuteness as the girl appeared as well.

"I'm mildly interested to see If this is accurate." Shoto suddenly said as Momo's cheeks went deep red as she heard this.

'Could it?' She thought wondering if they did have kids would they look like this. 'Wait what am I thinking. Kids!?'

**"My oh My, such a big tower you've both made." She said as the green haired girl silently hugged her leg. While Momo would be a bit mad that she got dirt on her, it was laundry day so she could afford to get a bit messy. "Why don't you two go to the bathroom and clean up, and I can make my two little excavators some Katsudon?" She said as the two got excited and nodded before running over and getting inside. **

"Pfff of course they'd like that." Katsuki said quietly while looking over and wondering where the hell was the Deku.

A few others were confused on where exactly Izuku was as well but were mostly focused on the situation between Momo and her children.

**She looked at them for a bit before looking at the dirt tower. Sighing she went over and grabbed a large shovel before tipping it over slowly and back into the long hole that the children made from it. She walked back inside and dusted herself off before she looked at a certain picture. Getting closer she saw a clear view of herself when she was in her 20's and someone else next to her. Someone who was slowly nearing her height at the time with green curly messy hair, embarrassed and happy green eyes and the handsomest smile she's seen. "Izuku." She gently rubbed the frame a bit smiling to herself. **

Ochako blushed a bit at seeing Izuku in a suit, and well looking older as well. Some other boys couldn't help but stare at Momo in the wedding dress a bit, while a few other girls looked at Izuku like Ochako as well.

'Lucky bastard.' Minta was the only one who thought that as they noticed that Momo was very attached to the Izuku in the tape.

**Then the door opened, and she turned to see who it was. "Hey Momo." Her eyes went wide at what she saw. Izuku was holding onto the door a bit and gave her a shaken smile. "I was… Just passing by the city a bit and." He coughed a bit while Momo quickly ran over to him. Moving her hand down to her arm she was about to use her quirk until her wrist was grabbed. "NO! I mean, no please. I'm not too hurt. I just… Just need to rest." He said as she helped move him down and putting her hand on his chest as he laid on his back. He let out a few deep breaths as she narrowed her eyes and slowly pulled his hero suit off. Revealing Izuku's well developed and muscled body. **

"Oh, my goodness!" Momo said a bit quietly when she saw the image of her husband 'That Momo's husband!' was injured and struggling to stand. Also, at the fact that the other her had started to pull Izuku's hero suit off.

'Oh my god' was the collective thought of most girls who saw Izuku's bod, sure they saw him at the pool once before but now looking again they could really see how strong and muscular he said.

"Damn the guy looks so strong!" Kirishima said wondering if Izuku was like this now, he could use another gym buddy for spotting him.

"I wonder why he didn't want Momo to make something to help." Ojiro said, knowing Momo could easily help Izuku in the vid if she made some medical supplies.

**"What happened!" Momo suddenly said before coughing into her hand a bit. She had a bit of red show on her cheeks as she traced her fingers across his chest and moved it down to his abs and looking for any wounds. "Izuku, tell me what happened." She said as she put her hand on his cheek, so he'd look up.**

"Wow feel him up why don't you Yaomomo." Mina teased as Momo was coughing into her hand a little while blushing herself.

"Why that's just to check if he has any injuries of course, I can't just press my whole hand on him." She quickly explained her other self's actions.

"Yeah sure." Mina said totally not convinced. Not that shed blame Momo, shed be feeling up Izuku too, were the circumstances better of course.

**"I-I went out again. I'm sorry." He said as he felt Momo's grip tighten a bit. **

**"Izuku I know… I know it's hard for you to go through this, but. You can't go out and do those things anymore." She said as she held back any tears threatening to come out. "You know as much as I do that, we can't use our quirks." She said while he nodded. **

Now that caused the class to grow curious, why couldn't they use their quirks? Was It against the law or something? Aizawa noticed and got the box. He flinched a little but looked up. "It gives a brief summary that, using a quirk in this tape can injure the user. No matter how small or how much the user uses it." He quickly explained as the class thought about their own quirks, hurting themselves which was a scary thought.

"So, they can't be proper heroes then?" Ochako asked as she realized the circumstances and Aizawa shook his head.

"You can still be a hero, quirks aren't everything." He said as All Might coughed into his hand, feeling deep regret about a past event.

**"I-I Know it's just." He was stopped when a finger pressed against his lips and his green eyes looked up at her. She looked down at her husband and let out a small sad chuckle. **

**"I know you can't stop yourself, but I only want what's best for us. All of us. You know what happened to Bakugou right?" She said as Izuku flinched but was calmed by her soft hand running against his cheek. "Our quirks are dangerous, yours more than mine." Momo spoke to him with a gentler tone as he calmed down. **

"What happened to Bakubro?" Kirishima said as thoughts came to a few, some cringing more than others. The thought of an explosive quirk going bad for someone was not a pretty sight to think of.

**"I-I know… But when I see people in danger. I can't stop myself from trying to help them." He said and was going to continue before Momo leaned down and suddenly kissed him. His eyes went slightly wide before he kissed back. His wife moving her hands behind his head and fingers through his hair while he groaned and soon deepened the kiss while his strong scarred arms moved around her waist and he leaned up with her chest starting to press against his. After a few more seconds of kissing she slowly pulled away and panted a bit as a thin string of saliva connected the couple's lips.**

"OOooooh~" A few of the girls, mainly Mina, and Toru said as Momo covered her face at the lewd and passionate kiss the class saw happen between her older self and Izuku.

'Who knew young Midoriya would catch the eyes of women.' All Might thought as he looked away for the moment, seeing as Izuku was just barley getting used to not blushing or acting flustered to his female classmates it was a bit hard for him to see his successor full on making out with another women this early.

"Ahh love~ Such a sweet and blossoming rose." Aoyama said enjoying the chemistry between both classmates as Ochako was sweating a bit worried about her chances with Izuku internally.

'It's just a video, it's just a video.' She thought to herself.

"Wow that kiss was deep." Jirou noted as she played with one of her ear jacks when she noticed the thin string of saliva from the couple's post make out.

**"I know you want to help people Izuku. But I'd like to ask you to be a bit selfish…. And stay with us a bit longer." She said as Izuku's eyes softened and he leaned against her shoulder as they hugged each other. "Please." She said with her grip tightening a bit and her voice was a bit shaky.**

**"I… I promise Momo." He said and she smiled as he did the same. **

"Izuku, being selfish. That's a pretty tall order Yaomomo." Mina said as Momo felt herself smiling a bit. Hearing Izuku agree to it despite his nature. It let her know how he wanted to be with her other self.

**"Daddys back!" "Daddy!" The two voices from before came as the two children ran down the stairs and wanted to see their father. **

**Until Irino tripped and fell with a yelp.**

"OH No!" Some of the class and All Might internally said as they saw the cute child trip and fall.

**Fwoosh!**

**But before she hit the ground a long black tendril grabbed her softly and gently placed her down as Izuku let out deep breaths, his arm covered in the black tendril that was his quirk Black whip as it tightened around his wrists making him groan before he turned it off. "I told you not to use it that much." He heard Momo's voice and was going to protest before a quick peck on the lips made him quiet. "But I'm glad you used it to keep her safe." She said before their two children ran over and hugged him tightly, he hugged them back happily with Momo joining in as the small family embraced one another. **

The video soon ended there.

"Oh, thank god he caught her." Momo said as she held her hand to her chest before noticing the look her female friends gave her and blushed. "Of course, it's because she's such an innocent and cute child." She said quickly as the other snickered.

"That was sweet, a bit much for my tastes but still sweet." Jirou said as Kaminari nodded behind her.

"Wait, if they have kids, then that must mean Izuku and Momo fu-Mmmmmnph" Mineta's mouth was covered by Aizawa's scarf as Momo's face suddenly went red at the thought.

She let out a small cough and composed herself. "Ahem, while the children in the video were, quite frankly adorable remember, this is just it. Video's that wont or will never happen." She explained as the class listened and had to admit she was right, no one wanted the other video hey saw to come true. Aizawa looked at the box again and blinked as he saw the 'Possible Future's' label on the one he just showed but just stayed quiet before getting another video for his class to see.

* * *

**Omake: Momo and Izuku sitting in a tree**

"Stop it." Momo said as she had a hand to her head and was trying to keep herself from smiling.

"Oh, come on its just a bit of fun!" Mina said happily as Momo sighed, she knew she couldn't stop Mina from having her fun. Especially if it involved teasing her.

Momo waited a few seconds before sighing. "Proceed." She said as Toru came over and had the same idea as Mina.

"What's going on over there?" Ochako asked as Jirou was just watching from afar with Tsuyu.

"Eh Mina and Toru being Mina and Toru."

"_Momo and Izuku sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_" They sang as Momo blushed more, not having been teased this way any time before.

"_First comes love then comes marriage~ Then comes Momo with the baby carriage~"_ Mina sand out herself before Toru continued.

"_They have a date, and its never late~ Momo and Izuku have a few takes~"_ Toru sang as both girls soon sang the next part together.

"_And in the end the family of four, try to come up with some more~_" They teased as Momo covered her face a blushing mess.

"…. Was that about the video we saw with Momo and Izuku?" Ochako asked as Jirou and Tsuyu nodded.

"Yep." "Yuh huh." They said as they saw Momo start thinking for a bit. "Yaomomo what are you thinking about?" Tsuyu asked as Momo blinked and started to wave her arms.

"N-Nothing nothing!" She said as she felt her cheeks flushed red. "Just thinking…. About babies." Momo said very quietly.

-At the plane-

"Izuku sweetie." Inko asked as she had just put Eri to bed for a bit. Izuku turned to his mother as he was just writing in a notebook at the time.

"Yeah mom?" He asked as she had a smile on her face and looked at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly asked as Izuku's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned crimson red.

"N-NO I don't!" He said rather quickly as Inko smiled.

"Its okay if you don't Izuku." She said with an understanding tone, she then looked up at him again. "I'm just asking since you are a growing boy. Besides, call it mothers' intuition but I think you'll be headed to getting a relationship soon."

"Heh well thanks mom, I don't know about that, I mean I'm me, I'm not sure who'd want to be with me." He said as he went back to his seat to continue writing in his notebook.

Inko sighed and rubbed her cheek as this feeling about someone being with her baby boy stayed with her. 'I hope they can handle my baby…. And give me grandchildren. Oh! Or friends for Eri too.' She thought getting all giddy for what was eventually to come.

* * *

**This story was based off an idea of my own i hope you enjoy and i plan on trying to make the next chapter longer and soon, suggestions for future reactions are welcomed!**


End file.
